FOOL FOR YOU!
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Hanya kisah pendek tentang KaiRuki,Bad at summary RnR pliss


**Fool For You**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**730**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach itu sudah pasti punya Tite Kubo!**

**Rated :T**

**Genre :Romance**

**Pair :KaiRuki(Kaien x Rukia)**

**Enjoy my fic**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku Kuchiki Rukia,murid dari SMA ini karena bosan aku duduk di tepi kolam renang sendirian.

"Ah,jam pelajaran ke 7 sudah ,bolos !"gerutuku sambil makan es cream vanilla

'Andai dia disini..'kataku dalam hati

"Jangan mengeluh begitu,Kuchiki!"kata seseorang.

'Eh,suara ini..'kataku kaget

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tubuh ku diletakkan diatas sesuatu.

"Ayo!akan ku ajak kau menaiki kereta cintaku!"kata orang itu

"GYA!HWA!"teriakku ketakutan

"Yiha!"orang itu malah menikmatinya

"Hwa!jatuh1jatuh!"kataku hawatir

"Nggak apa-apa asal berpegangan erat,"katanya lagi

"Bukan!depan!depan!Kolam!"pekikku

"Yeah!Spalsh Mountain!"soraknya

BYUR!

Kami pun jatuh ke kolam itu.

"Bodoh!"kataku kesal

Lalu kami keluar dari kolam tersebut.

"Uhuk..uhuk..hidungku kemasukan air,"gerutuku

"Asyik kan?"tanya orang itu nyengir

"Apanya yang asyik!Apanya yang kereta cinta!apanya yang splash mountain!Kenapa kau ada disini?!"kataku kesal

"Aku pulang ,Kuchiki"katanya lalu memelukku erat

"Sudah 3 tahun ya,"katanya lagi

'Kaien...Shiba Kaien,teman kecilku yang usianya 3 tahun yang selalu kusukai.3 Tahun yang lalu sibodoh yang pergi kuliah ke yang setelah itu tidak super bodoh!'

"Sudah lama gak ketemu ya? kan?!"katanya nyengir

"Nggak!"kataku ketus

"Padahal aku senang sekali,"katanya

'Jangan samakan dengan perasaan senang,'gerutuku

"Tapi,kenapa aku bisa suka si bodoh ini ya?"kataku sweatdrop

"Hahahaha,tapi syukurlah kau bisa senang,"katanya lagi

""Apanya?!sama sekali gak asyik,"kataku

"Habis,tadi kau terlihat bosan,Kuchiki,"kata Kaien tersenyum

'Iya juga,dari dulu saat aku merasa bosan ia selalu menyadarinya.'

"Dari mana datang kereta dorong itu?"tanyaku

"Mau tau?!"kata Kaien nyengir

"Gak jadi deh,kayaknya aku bakal dapat jawabanbodoh,"kataku

"Huh!Gak boleh membodohi orang bodoh loh!"katanya cemberut

"Bodoh banget sih,"kataku tertawa

"Yes!ahirnya kau tertawa!"kata Kaien nyengir

"Si..Siapa,"kataku blushing

'Apa sebaiknya aku bilang saja kalau aku suka dia?'kataku dalam hati

"Aku menggantikan ibuku kerja disini,satu minggu pula,"katanya lagi

'Eh!secepat itu dia kembali?!Kenapa bilangnya pula?harusnyakan hanya?dasar bodoh!'gerutuku

"Karena gak ada lagi waktu main,makanya aku langsung menghampirimu,"kata Kaien nyengir

'Seminggu ya?apa besok aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku?'kataku dalam hati

* * *

Keesokan harinya

Aku langsung menuju ke rumah Kaien yang letaknya,di sebelah rumahku.

"Eh,udah berangkat?"kataku kaget

"Ya begitulah,"kata adiknya Kuukaku

Lalu aku langsung berangkat.

"Hhh dasar,padahal aku mau bolos agar bisa dia pergi main ke tempat lainya?"kataku bingung

TENG-TENG

"Ahirnya jam ke 3 selesai juga,,"kataku sambil keluar kelas.

Tiba-tiba

"Kuchiki!"

"Gya!"sorakku kaget

"Hai,Peace,peace,"kata Kaien nyengir

"Kaien!kenapa kau ada di sekolah?!"kataku kaget

""Kan sudah kubilang,aku menggantikan ibuku jaga toko di sini,bodoh1"katanya

"Bodoh?!Aku gak mau dibilang bodoh oleh orang seperti mu!lagi pula apa-apaan celemek itu?!Sebenarnya kamu lagi ngapain sih?!Bolos kerja segala!"gerutuku

"Eh,Habis.."kata Kaien

"Eh?"

"Lagi-lagi kau berjalan dengan aku membawakanmu roti!"katanya ceria

"Kenapa?!"kataku kesal

"Kau gak sarapan kan?Kau boleh makan ini ya,"kata Kaien sambil mengusap kepalaku

'Bodoh!Aku kan telat gara-gara ingin ngomong begitu,tapi..'

"Gawat!Aku menelantarkan toko!"Sorak Kaien lalu pergi

'Bodoh!aku sudah merasa salah besar karena merasa senang seperti tidak juga sih..'kataku dalam hati

"Aku menyukainya,"gumamku sambil makan roti

"Apa rotinya seenak itu?!"kata Kaien tiba-tiba

"Eh,Ka..Kaien?!"kataku kaget

"Kuchiki!nanti malam datang ke bukit ya?"kata Kaien nyengir

"Apa ajakan kencan?mana mungkin,"

"Benar!kau harus datang ya!"kata Kaien lagi

'Dia bilang itu kencan,dan katanya aku harus pasti aku datang!"kataku dalam hati

* * *

Malam harinya

'Aku dari kemarin selalu bersama ini tidak pernah sangat senang,'kataku dalam hati

"Kuchiki!Kau suka kembang api kan?Ya kan?!"kata Kaien riang

"Itu kan apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?Ini kan masih bulan Juni," kataku

"Ng..habis musim panas tahun ini,aku tidak bisa pulang,"kata Kaien

"Begitu ya,"kataku

"Udah,jangan nih jurusku memasang 20 kembang api!"kata Kaien

"Eh?"kataku kaget

"WOW!"kata Kaien kaget

"Bodoh!Aduh,kembang apinya habis!"gerutuku

"Kuchiki,kau tidak menghawatirkanku?"tanya Kaien

"Sembuhin dulu penyakit bodoh mu itu!"

Dia hanya tersenyum

'Walau dia menutupinya dengan bertindak bodoh,tapi semuanya demi baik sekali,orang seperti itulah yang kusuka,'kataku dalam hati

"Kaien,kau harus pulang saat musim panas,"kataku

"Eh.."kata Kaien kaget

'ARGH!Apa yang ku katakan padahal dia kan sudah bilang kalau dia tidak bisa pulang!'

"Musim panas tahun ini aku gak bisa,tapi aku janji aku gakkan bermain kembang api sampai nanti melakukannya denganmu lagi,pasti!"kata Kaien sambil tersenyum

'Kaien...aku suka padamu..'

Beberapa saat kami saling berbicara melewati hati dan tatapan -tiba

**TRALALA!TRILILI!TRALALA!**

"Ha..halo?"

"Oh,suara handphone ya?bikin kaget saja,"kataku

"Maaf,maaf,"katanya tersenyum

"Ah,nggak apa-apa,"kataku

"Yuk,pulang,"kata Kaien

'Eh?secepat itu?!Ah..kesempatanya lewat deh,aku jadi tidak bisa menyatakan pasti kukatakan!,'kataku dalam hati

* * *

Keesokan harinya

"Eh,Kaien sudah pulang?!"kataku kaget

"Ya begitulah,"kata ibuku,Hisana

"Jangan bohong Bu!"kataku

"Gak bohong kog,ibu dengar dari orangnya tiba-tiba dipanggil ke Tokyo,"kata Hisana

'Kenapa?!padahal dia bilang disini selama seminggu!padahal aku mau menyatakan perasaanku hari tidak bisa bertemu lagi?'kataku dalam hati

"Ini katanya untukmu,"kata ibuku sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas,dan beberapa kembang api.

* * *

**Nanti kita main lagi,ya!**

** Kaien**

* * *

"Lagi itu kapan?sampai nanti itu kapan?"gumamku

'Walau kembang apinya ada,tidak ada artinya,kalau Kaien gak ada.'kataku dalam hati

Lalu aku langsung memutuskan untuk pergi ke Tokyo

'Aku memang bodoh!seharusnya aku tidak menunggu sampai besok!karena takut aku selalu mengulur-ulur lari dan membohongi perasaanku ini aku tidak punya keberanian..'kataku dalam hati

Aku pulang ke rumah,semuanya sia-sia.

"Rukia?!kau kemana saja!Nggak ngasih kabar!"kata Hisana

Aku hanya diam

"Hei!Rukia!"

"Tokyo.."

"Apa!"

"Aku ingin ketemu Kaien.."

'walau gagal.."

"Kau ngomong apa?Kaien kan sudah kau pergi dia datang ke sini dan mencarimu!"kata Hisana

"Eh.."

"Tadi dia.."

Aku langsung ke luar rumah

"Kuchiki!"

"Kaien!"

Aku langsung memeluknya erat,dan menangis dalam pelukanya.

"Maaf,tadinya aku gak bermaksud kayak bermain kembang api saja sudah berat bagimu untuk menjalani hubungan jarak jauh,Aku ingin kau tetap tersenyum,"kata Kaien lagi

"Kaien,aku suka padamu,"kataku

"Eh.."

"Tapi kau bodoh!"gerutuku

Kaien langsung sweatdrop.

"Aku nggak apa-apa meskipun hubungan jarak akan lebih membosankan jika harus bersabar,"kataku

Lalu Kaien mengecup bibirku lembut.

'Aku juga sampai bodoh,karena menyukaimu.."

**~FIN~**

* * *

"Yey!Fic saya yang pertama tentang KaiRuki!"sorak Hikary

"Woi,Thor,si Kaien kan udah married sama si Miya,"kata hisagi

"Gw tau,tapi gw lebih ngerestuin Kaien sama Ruki,"kata Hikary

"Hei!Ruki itu punya gw!"Sorak Hitsu,Ichi,dan Renji

"Enak aja,Byakuya aja gak gak,Bya,"kata Hikary

"Emang,siapa yang mau restuin dengan gwmbel kayak kalian,"kata Byakuya dengan nada sakrastik

IchiHitsuRen langsung nangis di pojokaan.

"sudah,yang penting happy ending!"kata Hisagi

"Minna Reviewnya jangan lupa!Ingat jangan ada yang jadi silent readers!"kata Hikary

"Kalau ketahuan kami cincang!"kata Kaien,Rukia,Hisagi yang megang zanpakutou masing-masing


End file.
